7.1 Senior Leadership Director: C. Kent Osborne M.D. Dr Osborne has committed 6.00 calendar months effort to serve as Cancer Center Director. As Director his responsibilities include: 1. Oversee cancer-related clinical and research activities at BCMCC. 2. Promote interdisciplinary coordination and collaboration. 3. Facilitate interactions and collaborations with other medical institutions and cancer centers. 4. Organize and oversee the Shared Resources ofthe Cancer Center, create new Shared Resources, or eliminate obsolete Resources as necessary to best carry out the Cancer Center's mission and goals. 5. Develop and manage the Cancer Center's budget and its philanthropic gifts. 6. Recruit new faculty in cooperation with Department Chairs to enhance the mission of the Cancer Center. 7. Allocate Cancer Center space, approve membership applications, and represent the Cancer Center on the College's Academic Council and on the Executive Committee ofthe Baylor Clinic. Dr. Osborne holds the Dudley and Tina Sharp Chair for Cancer Research and is also the Director of the Breast Center. He received his M.D. degree from the University of Missouri School of Medicine in 1972, followed by internal medicine training at Johns Hopkins, and a medical oncology fellowship at the National Cancer Institute. He then moved to the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio in 1977 where he and his late colleague, William McGuire, M.D., built an internationally recognized breast cancer program. Dr. Osborne rose to be Professor of Medicine and the Director of the Division of Oncology and Program Leader of the Breast Cancer Program at the Cancer Center at that institution. In 1999, he and his group moved to Baylor College of Medicine to create a Breast Center in Houston. Dr. Osborne is a Board Certified Medical Oncologist who has been specializing in breast cancer for more than 25 years. He is also a well recognized translational scientist, and his laboratory has been continuously funded since 1978. He is recognized for his work on estrogen receptor function, mechanisms of resistance to endocrine therapy, and crosstalk between ER and growth factor receptor pathways. He has more than 300 publications in his career and has received many awards for his research. Dr. Osborne has been the principal investigator of a Program Project Grant in breast cancer that has been continuously funded since 1980. He is also the principal investigator on a breast cancer SPORE grant that has been continuously funded since 1992. He has relinquished his role as principal investigator of the PPG to a colleague in order to be able to devote more time to directing the Cancer Center. He will still have a roie in the research program of the PPG. Dr. Osborne has considerable administrative experience. He was chair of the Breast Committee for the Southwest Oncology Group for many years and was one of the founding members of the Intergroup Breast Committee, which oversees the major phase 3 breast cancer trials performed in this country. He was the Director of the Division of Medical Oncology at the UT Health Science Center at San Antonio for 7 years prior to moving to Houston to become Director of the Breast Center. He has served on numerous local, national, and international committees, and for 17 years has been co-director of the San Antonio Breast Cancer Symposium, the largest annual symposium devoted to breast cancer research, now attracting more than 9000 attendees from over 80 countries. He previously served as Executive Officer for the Southwest Oncology Group. He was a member of the American Society of Clinical Oncology Board of Directors from 1992-1995 and their Executive Committee from 1994-1997. Dr. Osborne has served on the External Advisory Boards of several Cancer Centers and was a member of the NIH Reproductive Endocrinology Study Section.